No One Ever Comes Down Here
by Purple Wobbly
Summary: Goldeneye fic. Written due to images implanted into my brain after seeing the movie that I remembered anytime I heard the Bond theme. BondTrevelyan pairing. This is old and lame.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a limey fic, and a fic in the James Bond fandom. It takes place just a little bit before Goldeneye, sometime in the mid 1980's. Now, I know Bond isn't gay, nor is Trevelyan, so don't bother telling me. If you don't like slash (same-sex pairings) then don't read the bloody story. Just click the little 'back' button, and everyone will be happy. However, if you do like slash, please read on and enjoy!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Alec cursed under his breath in frustration as he brought the damp paper towel to the cut on his brow. Wincing in pain, he pulled the sliver of glass from his skin, and let it plink onto the black countertop of the bathroom, which was completely empty (except for him), as it usually was. Few people ever came to this level of MI6 headquarters. The 00 agents, rarely anyone else.  
  
Keeping pressure on the wound, Trevelyan inspected himself for any more injuries. He found only a few small tears in his clothing, and minor scrapes. Aside from the larger cuts on his face and arms, he was fine.  
  
He tossed the paper towel, now stained a deep scarlet, into the trash bin and replaced it with a fresh one, just as he heard the bathroom door open and someone step in.  
  
"Good evening, 006." a familiar voice said pleasantly. Alec looked up, pulling a loose thread from the black shirt of his training gear.  
  
"Oh. Evening, 007."  
  
"Christ, what happened to you, Alec?" The other agent asked with concern, seeing the scratches on his colleague's face. James Bond moved to the sink to wash his hands, his footsteps against the checkerboard tile echoed in the nearly empty space.  
  
"Oh, uh, I was down to see Q." The blonde man began. "I'm not sure exactly, but someone touched something they weren't supposed to, and blew out a window. Flying bits of glass nicked me," He pointed at the bloodied shard of the former window that lay on the counter. "But I'm alright."  
  
"You're bleeding." James informed his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Trevelyan nodded.  
  
"No, on the back of your neck."  
  
Alec felt around where James had pointed for the cut he hadn't noticed. He pulled his hand away and saw that his fingertips had come away with a rusty streak.  
  
"Damn..." He said quietly, reaching for another paper towel.  
  
"Here, let me get it." Bond offered.  
  
"Oh, alright…" 006 agreed as James tore the paper and dampened it under the tap, then moved behind the other agent to tend to the long line of red just below his hairline.  
  
Trevelyan watched him in the mirror. He had never realized before that James' eyes were so blue… They had known each other since childhood and had never been anything more than friends, buddies laughing it up over a pint at the pub. But Alec found he didn't want that anymore. He wanted to see Bond writhe beneath him. He wanted to hear his own name on Bonds lips through ragged breaths. He wanted to take him right there in that bathroom…  
  
"Q will likely give someone a damn good thrashing…" Bond spoke. Alec made a small sound of acknowledgement, although he hadn't really heard what 007 had said. He was memorized, taking in every detail of the other mans reflection, lost in a cerulean sea.  
  
James Bond didn't notice until he looked up. For a brief moment, blue eyes locked with green through the mirror. Bond quickly focused his attention back on tending to Tevelyan's wound, he avoided glancing up again. Alec noticed a faint blush had crept across 007's cheeks.  
  
James Bond, blushing! The though of it amused 006. MI6's top secret agent, the suave and sophisticated ladies man had become flustered by the gaze of another man.  
  
"Well…" Bond started. He clearing his throat, obviously uncomfortable in the silence that had fallen between the two. "That should, uh, heal up rather quickly." Alec grinned, entertained by the reaction a simple catch of the eye had caused. James fiddled with his tie and the buttons of his black suit jacket and moved away from 006 as he threw the paper towel in the garbage.  
  
"Going out?" Trevelyan asked as he casually took a step towards Bond.  
  
"I- I just got back, actually. Just out for a quick drink and some cards." He tried to regain the composed aura he usually carried.  
  
"Back so early?" Alec raised an eyebrow and slowly moved closer. "That's not like you, James."  
  
Bond didn't reply when he noticed that his escape had been blocked. He could tell Trevelyan was enjoying this as he easily dominated the situation. The younger man was now trailing his gaze down over Bond's sturdy form as he continued to close the gap between them. They stood mere inches from each other when he stopped moving. Nervously, James looked up into 006's hooded jade eyes, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Alec leaned in quickly, crushing his lips to James' as he ran his slender fingers through ebony hair. Bond's breath caught in his throat and he made a small sound of protest, muffled by the burning kiss. Trevelyan immediately took advantage of the open mouth, probing his tongue past Bond's soft lips. James froze, his eyes wide, and did nothing to stop himself from being pushed against the cold tile of the bathroom wall.  
  
James was entranced in a tangle of lust and confusion. When Alec broke the kiss, he looked at Bond and smiled crookedly.  
  
"Was that so bad?" He asked in a husky whisper.  
  
007 wasn't sure what to say. A thousand thoughts spun through his mind, so he said the first thing he could manage.  
  
"You… taste like strawberries…" he said absently in a quiet voice, noticing the flavour that lingered on Trevelyan's lips, presumably from dessert.  
  
Alec chuckled, pressing light kisses along Bond's jaw line.  
  
"No objections, then?" His hands moved down and snaked possessively around James' waist. Without waiting for an answer, he closed his mouth over Bond's again.  
  
The dizzying new sensation of being conquered was intoxicating. He was under someone else's control, and it thrilled him. James found himself kissing Alec back, bringing his hands up to caress his cheeks. The unfamiliar feeling of masculine features under his fingertips was strange at first, nothing like the smooth, delicate face of a woman. He twisted his fingers through Trevelyan's golden hair, moaning slightly as the invading tongue tickled the roof of his mouth.  
  
Alec moved his mouth down, away from James' now hungry lips, to his neck. He nipped and sucked at the tender flesh, leaving a path of reddish-purple spots as he made his way up.  
  
"James…" he purred in a voice that made Bond shiver before capturing his earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently. Alec's strong hands slithered up 007's body, slowly unfastening the buttons of the jacket, and pulling it off his broad shoulders. Bond's breath was coming in shallow gasps. Trevelyan had removed the tie, and began working on the white dress-shirt.  
  
"Alec…" Bond spoke breathlessly as the last of the buttons were undone. "What if someone comes down here?"   
  
"No one ever comes down here." Alec let James' shirt hang loosely open, his hands roaming the bronzed skin, pausing for one magnified moment over the quickened thumping of his heart.  
  
James dropped his hands from Trevelyan's face to rest on his shoulders as the cool touch glided over his chest and stomach, giving him goose-bumps.  
  
"But what if someone sees us…"  
  
Alec moaned as he roughly ground his hips into Bond's, quickly bringing an end to the argument. James let out a loud cry at the sudden bolt of pleasure, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. His fingernails dug into the blonde agent's shoulders through the black shirt in reaction this new ecstasy, a delicious contrast James had never experienced before.  
  
Their lips brushed once again before locking in absolute fervency, desperately trying to satisfy the desire to know and be known. Trevelyan grasped James' hair at the back of his head, pressing him closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
A sudden electronic ring filled the empty space, overlapping with the sounds of heated panting. Both men froze, perplexed as to what the source of the interruption was. The noise reverberated through the room a second time.  
  
"Answer the phone, James." Alec spoke after the third ring, taking a step back. Cluing in after a delayed second, Bond fumbled in his pocket for the cell phone and beeped it on.  
  
"Yes, hello, what?" He sounded slightly irritated. "Oh… good evening, Moneypenny…"  
  
Alec sighed, perching up on the counter, letting his head thunk back onto the mirror's smooth surface.  
  
"Alright Moneypenny… yes… no, everything's fine…" 007 looked to the other agent, a apologetic look in his azure eyes. "fine… what do you mean 'am I with a girl right now'?… no… well I'm not… no, trust me…" Alec snickered. "yes, I'll be right up." James turned the phone off and began to gather up his discarded clothing.  
  
"What's that about?" Trevelyan inquired, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I have to go up to briefing…" Bond grumbled as he buttoned his shirt and adjusted his tie. 006 stood as James moved to the mirror to fix his hair, attempting to return his appearance back to normal. Turning the older man by his chin to face him, Trevelyan stole a chaste kiss, and smiled.  
  
"See you again soon, James." He spoke as he made his way to the door.  
  
"Buy me a pint, Alec."  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, so it didn't exactally have a plot... it was pretty much just James and Alec snogging in the bathroom, but that's good fun, right? 


End file.
